This invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to an automatic reverse tape recorder.
Where an automatic reverse operation is carried out by a single motor in the conventional automatic reverse tape recorder, it is necessary to provide a normal-reverse motor drive idler, high speed motor drive idler and idler-shifting mechanism. Therefore, the prior art automatic reverse tape recorder has the drawbacks that the whole arrangement is complicated, resulting in a failure of reliable operation and obstructing an inexpensive manufacture.